


Gravity

by amberlamarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlamarr/pseuds/amberlamarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu tahu gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku dimana, Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.
> 
> Chara: Sasuke & Hinata Genre: Romance Rating: K+
> 
> Gravity © Amber Lamarr

Hinata menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sepi lantaran perempuan itu datang terlalu pagi. Tapi kesunyian itu memang menyenangkan karena membuatnya tenang. Sampai di kelasnya, Hinata berharap tidak ada siapapun sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan membaca novel yang tadi dilakukannya di dalam bis.

Namun ternyata Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya karena sudah ada Sasuke di kelas. Menghela napas dan berlajan menuju tempat duduknya—yang sialnya mereka bersebelahan—karena tahu dirinya harus menjawab pertanyaan random yang akan dilemparkan oleh Sasuke.

“Pagi Sasuke.”

“Pagi.”

Kadang Hinata berharap jika dirinya punya kekuasaan untuk menukar tempat duduknya dengan yang lain. Hinata tidak peduli Sasuke pintar, banyak perempuan yang menyukainya ataupun anak orang kaya. Yang Hinata tahu adalah bersebelahan dengan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berteman dengan teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya karena iri. Kalaupun ada, palingan pada akhirnya berusaha memanfaatkannya.

Hinata tidak membenci Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti menyukainya juga. Hanya tidak senang saja.

“Kamu tahu gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku dimana, Hinata?”

“H-hah?” oke, pertanyaan random pertama oleh Sasuke sudah dilemparkan hari ini dan entah pertanyaan apa lagi yang nanti menunggunya.

Mungkin benar kata pepatah, orang jenius dan gila beda tipis.

“Kamu tahu gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku dimana, Hinata?” ulangnya yang membuat Hinata tidak punya pilihan untuk menjawabnya.

“Bulan?” jawab Hinata asal, meskipun perempuan itu tahu gaya gravitas bulan itu ada. Namun hanya satu per enam dari gaya gravitasi bumi.

Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Salah siapa yang mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu pagi-pagi? 

Lalu apa-apaan sekarang memandangi Hinata dan mencoba mengecilkan jarak diantara mereka? Tentu saja Hinata berusaha mundur, namun kepalanya terantuk dinding dan meruntuki nasib sialnya duduk di dekat tembok.

“Gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku pada orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, Hyuuga Hinata.” Bisikan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Hinata menahan napasnya sejenak.

Lalu seolah tidak terjadi apapun, lelaki itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata dan keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang karena belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Serta meninggalkan pertanyaan yang menggantung di benak Hinata, untuk apa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya? Memangnya penting Hinata untuk mengetahui hal itu?

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar yang memperlihatkan Einsten serta quote-nya. Dia sendiri bilang kalau gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku untuk orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.


End file.
